The Legend of Spyro: Rising Tempest
by IllusionMaster17
Summary: Spyro and Cynder finally are enjoying the peace for which they fought for and the dragonkind is recovering from the scars of the war. More refugeed arrives to Warfang, but darkness still is out there, lurked. But how much remains? Can Spyro and Cynder maintain the peace enough to save it? Even after unexpected arrivals? Heal takes time, the world is no exception, nor the heroes...
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone! IllusionMaster17 here!**

**Well, I'm here with a new story for all of you! This time based on The Legend of Spyro, one of my favorite series ever! And also a sequel of my one-shot "This Beautiful Night"**

**Maybe you know me by my another story "Spyro: Unknown Bonds" from Classic Spyro and I will try to do these stories at the same time, because while I was doing the next chapter of Unknown Bonds, this popped up in my mind and I wanted to do it. And here it is.**

**I hope you like it. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: The Legend of Spyro, characters, scenarios and names are not own by me, the rights are property of Activision® (Krome Studios®, Etrange Libelulles®)**

* * *

**Prologue**

In the horizon, the sun was emerging majestically. Its shining rays covered everything in a warm blanket of light. The sunlight passed through the thick trees and mushrooms, reflecting in the rivers where fishes splashed and the lakes making them shine.

Soon the life came to make presence, various animals from many sizes and species were appearing in the wild, while the wind blows in the fields filled of trees and flowers.

The pleasant and peaceful sight was worthy of admiration and rejoice, especially in the dragon city.

Warfang, the dragon city. A place of admiration and prestigue. The imponent city was welcomed by the sun which bather the entire place with light; even the darkest corners of the city are blissed by the light of the new day.

But not too much in a certain room...

In the Dragon Temple, the most important and longest building in Warfang, specifically in one of the bedrooms, a big window being uncovered by the decorative blue courtains let the sunrays come inside. And straight to the eyes of the creature that was sleeping there.

The creature, which is a dragon, let out a groan of tireness trying of move out of the light and come back to sleep. Thankfully, another presence in the room made the dragon feel comfortable and bringing it back to the sweet slumber for a little longer.

This dragon is Spyro. The savior of the world and a living legend.

Since he, along with Cynder, her love and partner during the war, defeated the Dark Master known as Malefor, the world returned to peace once again. It has been two months already, and the dragon population was beginning to recover from the remaining wounds of the war.

A time later Spyro began to stir and finally was full wake up. Standing up he was looking to his side and he saw the most precious dragoness to him, still sleeping calmly.

The dragoness is Cynder, former Terror of the Skies and Spyro's love. After the defeat of Malefor, she has been finally accepted in the dragon society and her past with the Dark Master as his general was forgave. While still are poeple who distrusts her yet, she knew they will open to her too. The guardians and Sparx did it, and that was enough for her.

Spyro reached her head and rubbed her softly enjoying the sound of her soft snores. Cynder smiled at the feeling of Spyro's paw, and then she opened the right eye to see him, smiling to her.

"Good morning, Cyn." Spyro said ceasing his rub.

"Good morning, Spy." Cynder responded getting up and stretching her body. Spyro admiring the sight of such beauty dragoness, just stayed staring at her. Cynder noticed this and when done with it, she went closer to Spyro who was still staring at her. "You were enjoying the sight again?" Cynder asked him with a teasing but playful smirk.

Spyro returned the gesture. "How do you want me to stop it when I'm looking to the most beautiful thing in my life?"

Cynder blushed at his answer "Spyro, you do this every day, and still you find the way to make me blush. Do you enjoy seeing my embarrassing suffering?"

Spyro answered getting closer to her and in a fast move locked his lips with hers, but Cynder was not surprised, instead she was happy. This was the same routine they had every day, but none of them complained about it because they loved it.

Once the kiss finished they heard a knock from the door "Spyro, Cynder. Are you already awake?" A voice which belonged to a female was heard. Spyro immediately recognized the voice "Yes. Come in."

The door was pushed and from it appeared a female faun. Her fur is from a brown-orange color that goes from her feet to her hair, her eyes are pure green as the forest, and she wears a dress made of leaves that goes from her breasts to her knees. She also was carrying a parchment in her right hand.

Spyro greeted her friend "Good morning Elora. How are you?" He said politely to her faun friend.

"Good morning Spyro and Cynder. Well, I'm fine. Actually, I'm so full or energy!" Elora answered with an excited smile.

Spyro laughed at her contagious optimism. "And why is that?" Cynder asked.

Elora recomposed herself "It's a normal thing when you wake up with the sun and preparing everything for the arrival." Elora explained.

"Is that today? I almost forget it" Spyro asked confused.

Cynder laughed at his statement. "I remember when the guardians told us about it two weeks ago."

Spyro repeated the same action of Cynder "I can't believe I almost forget it. I guess too much peace is making me lazy."

Elora laughed at that and put a hand in his shoulder "Don't worry Spyro. No one is perfect, not even the purple dragon." Elora gave him a playful stare.

Spyro thought for a moment and smiled to the faun. She was right. And he was glad to have someone like Elora as friend.

"Also..." Elora handed him the parchment "...I've been told by the guardians that I deliver this to you."

Spyro took the parchment in his left paw. It has a purple ribbon with the Warfang emblem on the center, two dragons' heads in opposites sides coming from the center.

Elora spoke "It is everything I had to do here. I must return to my place. I see you both later." With that Elora exited from the room.

Cynder was looking at the parchment with curiosity before looking at Spyro "Are you going to read it?"

"Not yet. I think after the breakfast I will read the content inside. I can't begin the day starving." Spyro left the paper in the table at the other side of the room.

(Line break)

Spyro and Cynder were passing through the hall from the second floor just after exiting from their room. The hall was decoured with a pattern of windows and curtains which had printed with refined fabric portraits of the guardians and their element's symbols, representing their characteristic breaths and imposing posture.

The first one was Ignitus, portrayed flying with a confident smile above a river looking to the horizon with the sun shining beneath him. The next one was Terrador, sit in a rocky field with mountains behind in the nighttime and with a determined face, smiling softly. Being followed by Volteer, who was in his four legs looking directly to the sky, a single lightning crossing from the clouds to the ground with a reasuring and optimist smile. The last one was Cyril, curiously he was the only one who was not smiling, stand in his four legs looking to the snowy landscape with snow falling in the sunset.

Spyro was content with how everything proggressed during the months that just passed so fast.

"I am still wondering why Cyril doesn't smile more often." Cynder commented after looking at his curtain.

"I think is his nature that makes him refuse to smile, unless his disputes with Volteer are less frequent." Spyro commented recalling how the ice and electric guardian reduced their aggresive talking issues.

Suddenly a loud voice echoed through the hallway.

"WHERE IS MY BOOK?!" The voice, which belongs to a female, made its way to Spyro's and Cynder's ears.

"Is that Bianca?" Cynder asked.

"Yes, and sounds really mad." Spyro assumed as the sound of various things falling in the ground was heard.

"Do you think she needs helps?" Cynder suggested after the sound ceased. "I think so, the breakfast can wait." With that Spyro and Cynder went to where Bianca is.

They passed through the stairs that connected the lower level with the first floor of the temple. And once they were down they headed to the room that was open and next the stairs.

From the room they could heard a growl that soon became a long sigh. There resting it's head in the only table was the rabbit sorceress, Bianca. And looks like she had a really bad morning.

First off, herself. Her fur was rowdy in many parts and still was wearing her "pajama" like she called it.

Second, the room. It was very messy with the many books, parchments and plumes esparced in the floor.

While Bianca was whining in her despair she noticed the dragons in the room and instantly recomposed herself and greeted them.

"Spyro! Cynder! Good morning!" She exclaimed with a sincere smile.

"Good morning Bianca. I assume you didn't find your book yet." Spyro said causing that Bianca lose the smile and put a lame face. Cynder smacked Spyro in the back of his head with her tail, winning a low "Ouch!" from the purple dragon.

"What was that for?" He asked rubbing his back. "We try to help but you just bring the problem again." Cynder replied smirking to him. Spyro realized it and let out an awkward laugh.

"Hey, maybe have you seen my book?" Bianca asked to the duo.

"Well, no. But we can help you to find it." Spyro said earning a cherish reply from Bianca.

"Thanks! Three are better than one!" And with that they all begin their little quest to find Bianca's book.

(Line break)

"This was the best idea you ever had Sparky!" A feminine and playful voice exclaimed.

"I know, baby. I always have great ideas!" Replied another playful voice, this time from a male one.

These voices belonged to an unusual pair, one was a male glowing golden dragonfly and the other was a female sparkling fairy. These are Sparx the dragonfly, and Zoe the fairy.

Right now they are in the library of the temple, on one of the many bookcases, holding what looks like a peculiar book. The book is of golden color with purple and blue details in the cover and back cover, and in the cover has the image of a weird symbol, like a hook but with many dots in the curves.

"Are you sure she won't find the book?" Zoe replied still holding the book. "Yes! Don't worry about that." Sparx replied so confident "She won't find this book among many books! Is the perfect prank!" Then they put the book in an empty slot to camouflage it.

"Phew! That book is really heavy! Glad that we made it until here." Sparx replied letting out a sigh of relief and then closed his eyes as he prepared to take a well deserved nap.

...

"Ehm... Sparx?"

"Yes, Zu?"

"Books can glow like us?"

"Maybe, but I don't think so."

"Then why this book is now _glowing_?"

At this Sparx open his eyes wide at the book that, like Zoe said, is glowing in yellow.

"What the-!? Why is this glowing!?" Sparx looked at Zoe panicked at this success that just happened in an instant. "Why do you ask me that!? I don't know either!" Zoe replied also panicked.

"There it is!" A third voice was heard in the library, and was one that Sparx knows so well.

"Oh no."

Suddenly in front of them a dragon appeared flying and staring directly at the glowing pack that was there.

"Sparx? Zoe? What are you doing here?" Spyro asked as he sees his brother and the little fairy at both sides of Bianca's book. "Wait a minute..." His eyes showed a signal of realization and looked menacingly to the already scaried glowing flyers.

"This is not what you think, brother..." The little dragonfly tried to explain while sweating by the nerves.

(Line break)

"I should have known that you were behind this." Bianca replied as she holds her book with both hands. When she realized that her little partner Zoe teamed up with Sparx to steal her book just for a prank, she made them pay creating a little box made of glass and trapping both them inside.

"This is unfair! It was just a joke! Nothing serious!" Sparx screamed through the glass, punching it to set free, and failing.

'We are talking about MY book. This book is very special, contains the most useful and important spells ever created since the beginning. If something _happen_ to this book it will be my end!" Bianca replied making clear emphasis about what could happen to the book.

"Sparx, you can't take things that are not yours. The same with you Zoe." Cynder scolded them.

"All right, all right, we learnt our lesson. Can we go out now?" Zoe said already tired of being inside.

"Fine, I will let you go... after breakfast." Bianca said simply while lifting up the glass with her wand.

"What?!" Both Sparx and Zoe said unison. "Don't worry, you will have your breakfast. It's not like I will let you starve." Bianca said smiling.

"Sometimes you scare me Bianca" Zoe replied.

"And as always you manage to surprise me Bianca" Spyro replied. "So that spell you used before was to find your book?"

Bianca nodded in responde. "Yes. The spell I used is a basic one. It lets me to use a light track to find something in particular. The spell makes glow the wand and the object I have to find, and when I get closer, the wand will glow stronger." Bianca explained.

"That's amazing!" Spyro exclaimed amazed by Bianca's magic spells. "I think the same. That spell is really useful. I wonder why we don't used it before began seaeching." Cynder commented.

"Well, I didn't want to use it because I though it would be easier with you two at my side." Bianca replied smiling to them.

"Anyway, I'm starving and I need a good beeakfast." Bianca said as she took faster steps to the dining room.

Spyro and Cynder followed her from behind "Unless we can finally have our breakfast." Cynder said to Spyro. "A race to the dinning room?" Spyro said taking a racing position. "You know my answer." Cynder answered taking the same position.

"NOW!"

Both said in unison and went off at a high speed lefting Bianca and the rest behind.

"Hey! Wait!" Bianca shouted as she ran to reach them.


	2. Chapter 1 - Warfang

**Warfang**

The dragon city welcomed the morning sun with the inhabitants going outside and preparing themselves for the day, opening their stores and markets while others walk by the streets. A casual dragon was walking through the temple doors when these were open by other two dragons.

Inside the temple, there was already one dragon walking through the main hallway, preparing for the day. This is an adult dragon of yellow scales, electric blue eyes with purplish blue chest, wings and horns. His two horns were at both sides of his head, with three little horns formed in the big ones in succession, and his wing membranes were a slightly pale yellow and had holes in some parts. A series of spikes formed in his neck going down to his tail blade that was shaped like two swords connected by the base. He also has long spikes in both his shoulders and in the talons and around his body has marks of lightnings.

This dragon is Volteer, the actual electric guardian and the youngest of all.

He is considered the most intellectual and smartest of the guardians, thanks to his strong interest in the lore of history and legacy in the dragons of old. Also he is the most expressive and talkative of the guardian although he tends to talk too much non-stopping in many occasions that it's almost impossible to stop that electric tongue of his. Still he is a great friend and fellow to all, an energetic pursuer of knowledge and a good debater to support and bring a solution to any problem, giving the pros and cons of any topic, even if are endless.

Right now the electric dragon was in his way to the bathing room to clean himself. Today a very important event will happen and he wanted to make sure to be ready.

"Hello and welcome fellow dragons, to Warfang, the dragon city! Place of… no, too much formal. What about, Hi and welcome to the dragon city! We hope you enjoy your stay here! NO! They're refugees, not visitors._"_ Volteer was talking about how to welcome the new refugees.

Days after the war against the Dark Master ended, and the defeat of Malefor, the guardians started their mission to find more dragons that hide around the Dragon Realms during the times of war. They sent two search parties across the lands to find if there are any other survivors or lost creatures. Luckily, they were right and the parties returned safely to Warfang just one day before Spyro and Cynder returned.

Still, they knew there were more refugees, and sent more search parties, formed by dragons, cheetahs and moles who wanted to make the expedition.

The last parties were send two weeks ago, while three returned just days later, the last one was the longest time they took in return, but after receiving a parchment from one of the dragons that was in the group they finally felt relieved. That was three days ago.

"_What about: -Welcome everyone, to Warfang the dragon city. We are so glad that you're finally here with us after the tremendous, horrible, dangerous war that ended after so long. Do not fret anymore, that you're safe, secure and free of danger and menace. Because now we can live in peace- Yes! That one works!" _Volteer though happily at his already formed a short speech.

"Ow! Hey!" The sound of the voice and something falling to the floor made the electric guardian snap out of his thoughts. He focused on the source of the voice and looked down to meet a young dragoness of yellowish orange scales, yellow eyes, with light blue chest, underbelly and horns. She has four horns, two big in her head and the other two small below the big ones that are shaped like lightings but slightly curved. Her wing membranes and her eyes are of the same golden color. And her frills go from her neck going down to her tail which is shaped like a sparkling of electricity.

The dragoness looks up and feels quite shocked seeing the electric guardian in front of her, and so close "Oh! S-sorry master Volteer!"

Volteer just smiles at her "Don't apologize. It was my fault, I was too focused in my thoughts that I didn't look where I am going." He also picks the thing that fell to the floor, a book about the electric dragons and their abilities. He examines it and returns to the dragoness. "So, I see you're quite interested in your element, am I right Eclair?"

The dragoness known as Eclair calmed and also excitedly answered "Actually yes! I've been really interested in your lessons of electric powers and abilities and I wanted to learn them too." She then opens the book in a page where a dragon is making an electric shield around him, like a barrier. "Right now I was going to my room to learn how to do this electric barrier, but now that you are here, I was wondering if you could help me with this. Well, can you?" Eclair said to the guardian, smiling at him hoping he says yes.

Volteer smiled to her and pet her "I would love to attend my star student, but I'm occupied right now. I have to prepare myself for today that is really important." At this Eclair let out a surprising "Oh!" of realization.

"Right! The last refugees are coming today. When they will arrive, Master Volteer?"

"I estimate that at noon they will step in the Warfang doors."

"But the sun just came out. There are still hours to be half a day." Eclair replied now thinking why Volteer could not help her.

"We the guardian have to prepare everything for their arrival. Homes, food, and medical treatment to make sure they can readjust to the city and their normal life. Even the purple dragon will help us."

At this Eclair let out a sad sigh knowing that they will be busy with the arrival "I understand. Well, sorry for waste your time master Volteer, goodbye." She turned back and was about to leave when Volteer spoke again.

"I never said no." He said with a slightly excited tone.

At this Eclair turned her head, and in a fast move she ran to him and hugged his right foreleg smiling brightly "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Volteer just stared at her, laughing at the display of gratitude.

Eclair didn't notice what she was doing until she hear Volteer laugh, and blushing she broke the hug "I'm sorry master Volteer, I suppose I get carried away."

"Don't worry, it's fine. I used to be like that when I was at your age." The dragoness laughed a little by that statement. "And for your training, I guess we could do it after we attend the refugees. How does that sound?" Eclair smiled and nodded "It sounds perfect, master!"

"I'm glad you agree. Now if you excuse me, I have to clean up." Volteer continued his walking until he remembered something "Hey Eclair!" The dragoness who also continued her walk turned her head to the guardian "How is your mother?"

Eclair answered "She is getting better thanks to the remedy you made for her. Thanks again for that master Volteer." Her smiles showed how happy she was.

Volteer smiled too and nodded to her, making her understand she can go. And he continued his way.

* * *

In one of the buildings of Warfang, there was sleeping a male dragon of greenish brown scales and brown eyes. Has green horns, wing membranes and underbelly, and what it seems to be a dry scar in his left foreleg. He has three horns curved back positioned at the left, center and right of his head, followed by a line of frills of the same color at his scales but lighter, ending in a tail with the shape of a spike ball, similar to Terrador's but this one is spikier.

From the door in the room appeared a tall sea green dragoness with light brown underbelly and wing membranes, with two brown horns curved in the half and with the tips almost touching. Her frills were slightly larger for a female and her tail ended in a sword tip.

"Anthek. Are you awake dear?" The dragoness asked to her son. At this the dragon stirred and moved in his bed.

"Yes mom. I'm awake." Anthek said with a weak voice, making his mother know he just woke up. "What is it?"

"Your father is coming back today." She said sounding happy, and Anthek also jolted from his bed with wide eyes.

"Wait, today?! Dad is coming back today?!" The dragon asked now really excited at the news. "He is finally returning from the search?!"

His mother nodded feeling the happiness of her son, and he went to hug her tightly, which the mother happily returned the gesture.

"When he will return?" Anthek asked still hugging her mother.

"The guardians said he and the rest will step in the doors at noon. So we have plenty of time to clean ourselves and welcome him." The mother said now breaking the hug. "Can you go to the market and buy some things for the lunch while I prepare the breakfast? I'm sure some of the stores are open."

"Yes mom. What do we need?" Anthek asked his mother while stretching up his body.

"Here is a list." She handed him a paper with the list of what she need. "Be sure to get all what we need. I want this to be special for your father and for us."

"Fine. First off I will wash up before go out." Anthek says as he passes by his mom in the door and goes to the bathroom.

* * *

"There you go. It's 20 iron coins." A mole said handing a bag of deer meat to a dragoness.

The dragoness has sapphire blue scales, ice blue eyes with light purple underbelly and wings, while her horns are light blue. Her horns are four horizontally positioned in arc through her head totally straight up, wing membranes are snow white and the frills in her back are pure white, and her tail tip is in the form of an ice trident with the middle shard longer that the other two.

The dragoness handed the coins to the mole "Here you have sir." She put the meal in her bag hanging in her left shoulder "Thanks and have a nice day." She walked of before the mole repeated the same to her.

In her walk she looked at the market and the people already on it. She saw the many stores aligned in a pattern, a line selling jewerly, decoration and crafting while other sells meat, vegetables or herbs and plants. There is also a restaurant in the far corner of the street, and looks like the place is just opening.

She kept walking, greeting to everyone she passed and giving a warm smile to everyone. Right now she felt nothing can ruin her morning.

"Look out!"

Until that voice ringed her ears.

From behind, what looks like a spherical object was falling down directly to the sapphire dragoness, and she gets enough time to turn back and breathes ice freezing its trajectory and slowly descending to the floor.

Once she stopped the ball of hit her, looked to see who was the fool responsible of do such thing, knowing that could hurt someone. She didn't have to wonder once she laid eyes on the dragon who stepped in front of her, giving her a nervous smile.

"Of course it has to be you." The dragoness replied with an 'it was obvious' tone. "How many times I have to tell you that you can't play in the streets with that thing? You almost hurt me, and don't 'unless I warned you' me."

The dragon only laughed awkwardly. This dragon has yellow scales with a red tint; his horns and underbelly are of orange color as his eyes, while his wings are pure yellow and wings membranes light red. His horns are very unique, while are just two and slightly tilted back like from many dragons, the left one has a fold in the middle, while the other has the fold in the tip. His tail tip has the shape of a fork, but resembling to a lightning split in two. Also has a backpack in his back.

"What am I going to do with you, Lektrik?" The dragoness asked.

"Sorry Niege." The dragon, known as Lektrik, said with a defeated tone. "But I was just doing some investigation, as every morning."

"Can you do it in a place where there are not so many people? The last time you broke a vase and you had to pay for it, worst of all you had no money that time."

"Sorry for that inconvenience." Lektrik said holding a paw of shame, until his face formed a smile "Actually, I have something for you. Something I owe you." He took out a little bag from his backpack and handed it to Niege.

She shook the bag and the sound of little metallic things clashing made her eyes open in realization. "These are…?" Lektrik only nodded smiling. "How did you get it?"

"Just doing some easy, little tasks around the city. Not only I get money to pay you, also get some to me. So we both win." He said smiling to her.

Niege stared at him for a moment until she smiled "Thanks Lektrik, but I hope this makes you consider about what we talked about." He nodded "Well, I have to go. My father is waiting for me." She resumed her walk before turning back to looks at Lektrik "Don't get yourself in problems, ok?" She said playfully before going away.

He just stared at her motionless, looking to her walking away.

"What are you doing?" A female voice was heard from behind, and that made Lektrik gasp and blush.

The voice belongs to a dragoness of dark red scales, purplish blue underbelly, horns and wing membranes, and has marks of lightnings in her. Her horns resemble to lightnings, and her tail tip is similar to a flame. From her eyes, one was electric blue, while other was fire red.

She was looking to where he was, and could see the ice dragoness slowly disappearing in a corner. At this the dragoness smiled mischievously "You were looking at that dragoness, don't you?"

Lektrik's reaction was priceless, his cheeks turned red enough to even compare to the red scales of the dragoness, and his eyes open wide as if his pupils were about to pop out. "N-NO! What are you-?! It's not what you are thinking, assuming, or guessing!" His fast tongue and shocked face just made the dragoness laugh, holding a paw in her mouth trying to hold it, failing absolutely.

When the laugh died down, she took a long breath "I'm just playing, Lektrik. Don't get so upset about it." This made Lektrik put an annoyed face and open with mouth ready to shout. "Ok, ok, I'm sorry. Don't make a scene, please." At that he calmed slowly.

"Did you buy what mom told us to?" Lektrik said to her, earning a nod and showing to him the backpack full. "Well then, anything else Pyram?"

"No brother. That's all." Pyram responded "Come on. Later we have to be ready for dad's speech this noon." With that they parted from the market.

* * *

In a forest far from Warfang, there was a group conformed of dragons, moles and cheetahs walking through the place, with their destination to the dragon city.

In front of the group stood a dragon and a cheetah.

The dragon has dark green scales, normal green eyes, light brown horns and underbelly, and dark brown wing membranes and spikes. Around his strong body has green spots that seem to shine. His thick horns were curved in the tip looking like an upside down hook, and two little horns were positioned in each big one, in the upper part and both sides of his head, and his shoulders raised strong spikes. His wings has three prominent horn-like tips, two in his wing shoulder and one in his wing arm. And his frills were thick and dark brown, going to his tail tip with the shape of a big spike ball.

While the cheetah has bright orange fur, with white in his neck, chest and part of his legs. He has light green eyes, black ringlets around his orange fur, stripes on his forehead and pointed ears. He also wears a hooded coat with a reddish cape pinned to it by a badge bearing a triple yin-yang symbol. In his hand he carries a bow and in his back a quiver of arrows.

"How much Terrador?" The cheetah asked to the dragon, looking at him "Some of the dragons require medical attention and fast."

The dragon took a moment to respond "Not too much, Hunter." The dragon responded. "We are near the dragon city, just a little more my friend."

Behind them, a dragoness of dark red scales, purple eyes, dark yellow horns, underbelly and orange wing membranes has a face of worry.

"How much do we need to walk mom?" Said a voice at the dragoness' side.

She looked down to whre the voice was heard, and looked to a smaller version of her, but has red eyes, her horns were red, and were curved more than her's. "Not too much honey. I promise."

The daugther noticed her mother's worried face and nuzzled her leg, at this the mother looked at her and she answered nuzzling her head. "Are you ok, mom?"

"Yes sweetie, just a little nervous." She answered still nuzzling her daugther.

"Don't worry mom. I know we will be fine." She stopped nuzzling her mother "I know that they will be happy to see us."

Her mother just smiled to her "You're right. Thanks Vengali."

"Always mom."

The mother just kept staring at the front, slightly better and silently praying.

_"Please, I hope you're there. I hope you both are there, waiting for us..."_

* * *

**Finally I finished a new chapter. I hope you like it. :)**

**This served to show some of my OCs that will be important in the story, and also some connections among them and the canon characters.**

**Also, about that comment from JK Rowlings Trans Sister, don't read it because it's senseless. If some of you who are reading this story also had received that review too, just ignore it. **

**One friend of mine discovered that the one who commented our stories are *ahem* gay... It was not the author, it was his brother. He used the account and made the author look as a dumb toxic author. I feel sad for him.**

**I hope this can be fixed.**

**Until we read again!**


End file.
